Regular expressions are commonly utilized to search a database. A regular expression, for instance, can be employed to find text in a database that matches a string of text. Thus, the regular expression can be evaluated to return matching strings of text from the database.
According to an example, a regular expression can be generated to search for the string of text “travel to the store” in a database. Following this example, sentence(s) that include the string of text “travel to the store” can be returned responsive to the foregoing exemplary regular expression. However, when using a regular expression to search a database, strings with similar meanings (e.g., “travel to the market” instead of “travel to the store”) are typically missing in the results returned responsive to execution of the regular expression.